


Pause

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: A pause for breathing.





	

George often jokes that wars should be confined to winter. It doesn't feel like the world is on hold when sunlight pours through the windows of the Burrow, or when he and Fred spend the mornings tormenting Ron and Ginny before escaping to the nearby lake to bathe and to dry naturally in the afternoon sun.

Sometimes they sing, as butterflies circle their summer-freckled heads. They make up words and tune as they see fit, two baritone voices rising in a harmony that floats in and out of key. The battlefields seem far away, one brief calm amidst the storm.


End file.
